Various methods and systems devised for localizing mobile objects and based on wirelessly transmitted signals are known from the prior art. In particular there are field-strength-based methods in the case of which a mobile object's location is determined using the field strength of radio signals or sound signals exchanged between the mobile object and different base stations. Known furthermore are what are termed propagation-time-based methods in the case of which an object's position is ascertained using propagation times of signals between respective base stations and the object.
Localization systems have to be appropriately calibrated to enable positions to be determined accurately. Calibrating is therein usually performed by taking the mobile object to a multiplicity of known positions and measuring the corresponding field strengths at the respective position. That will yield a map of corresponding measured field strengths at a multiplicity of points, with its then being possible to ascertain the position during localizing by comparing the current measurements with the corresponding values from the map. Such manual calibrating methods are intricate and have to be carried out by experts because the mobile object has to be put into predetermined positions during calibrating. Automatic calibrating methods are also known from the prior art, but said methods are very intricate and employ complex algorithms.